Blaine's Apology
by Stormyskies89
Summary: After their fight in the Gay bar parking lot, Blaine walks home to find his sister waiting for him after having a phone call from an upset Kurt. Can Scarlett convince Blaine that it should be special for both of them. They should both be ready. And Sobe


_I Do Not Own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5: The First Time<strong>

"Right it's about us! Which is why I don't want to do it on the night that you spent half of dancing with another guy! And that you're sober enough to remember it the next day!" Kurt almost screamed at Blaine as the younger boy sat up in the Backseat of Blaine's SUV.

"Why are you yelling at me?" He asked, as if he didn't understand why Kurt was so angry.

"Because I've never felt less like being intimate with someone and either you can't tell or you just don't care!" Kurt snapped. Blaine got up and out of the car and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun!" Blaine snapped; he took a second to calm his own voice before speaking again, "I think I'm just gonna walk home." Kurt watched as he began to walk away.

"Blaine!" He called but his boyfriend didn't stop, he kept walking. Kurt sighed and closed the back door of the car before getting in the driver's seat. He sat there for a while before his forehead rested on top on the steering wheel as he sobbed. He can't say how long he sat there crying but after a while he picked up his cell and hit his speed dial 4 and waited while it rang.

"Kurt? What's up?" The voice that answered asked, worried he could tell. She knew where he and Blaine had gone and had initially laughed at them.

"Scarlett…Blaine and I had a fight. He's walking home. He's drunk…can you talk to him?" He asked his voice still shaking.

"I'll get the bucket of iced water ready. I'll talk him round Kurt. Was it about you know? Doing it?" She asked, careful to avoid the actual word, knowing how much it pained Kurt to say it.

"Yeah…he wanted to do it in the backseat of his car but I told him that I'd rather do it when he hasn't spent half the night dancing with another guy and he can remember it the next day." He said.

"I'll talk to him. He's coming up the driveway now so I'll talk to you later. Take a few deep breaths and calm down, then go home and get some sleep. Don't you worry. I'll give him a piece of my mind. Goodbye Kurt, goodnight."

"Goodnight Scarlett." The teen hung up and took the deep breaths she told him to. Just to top the tears that continued to fall, he wiped them away and took a very deep shuddering breath to calm his racing heart.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled when he saw that Scarlett was sitting in the crowd, she'd come late but Mike Chang, whose father had refused to see the musical, had given Scarlett his father's ticket and she sat with Mike's mother. They had something in common. Kurt knew his father and Carole hadn't made it they had a meet and greet or something the next day so they would try to make it for the last show or sometimes during the week. Kurt almost went to the after party but after he'd changed out of his costume he asked Rachel if she'd seen Blaine.<p>

"He's back on stage, practicing a move he said he messed up. I think he was wonderful. You should be very proud of him, Kurt." She said before she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to catch up with Santana and Tina. Kurt slowly made his way to the stage and sure enough Blaine was going over and over the same move.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Kurt said as he walked out onto the stage.

"I'm going over this move, I messed it up tonight, I know I can do better." He sighed.

"The beauty of the stage, you get to do it all over again tomorrow night. Personally I thought both of you guy were perfect." Kurt said, smiling softly.

"Thank-you. Your Officer Krupke killed. Brought the house down." Blaine said.

"Well I can't help but pull focus, sorry." Kurt smiled.

"Don't apologize it was great." There was a long pause.

"All your friends were here tonight. The Warblers…Sebastian. They were all lovin' it." Kurt said, a pinch of hurt in his tone.

"Come here. Give me your hand. And hold it to your heart," Blaine said, putting Kurt's hand over his heart.

"Just like the song?" Kurt said.

"Like the song. Kurt, Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me. And you were right, our first time shouldn't be like that, I was drunk and I'm sorry." The younger boy said.

"Well it sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel." Kurt replied, Blaine chuckled, "But I'm sorry too, I wanted to be your Gay Bar superstar, but try as I might, I'm still just a silly romantic."

"It's not silly," Blaine leant forward and caught Kurt's lips on his. They broke apart with a sigh.

"You take my breath away," Kurt whispered, "and not just now but tonight on that stage. I was so proud to be with you."

"I hope so," Blaine voice shook as he spoke, "I want you to be," the words came out with a chocked sob. He took a deep breath and spoke once more.

"Um, Artie's having an after party at BreadStix. Would you accompany me?" He asked, Kurt watched him closely.

"No. I want to go to your house." He said, Blaine caught on.

"Okay." He replied and led Kurt off the stage.

"Did Scarlett talk to you?" Kurt asked as they climbed into Kurt's car. Blaine smiled.

"Yeah. She shoved me into the shower and turned on the cold water until I was sober enough to talk sensibly. She held me under the water until I said that I was _never_ going to drink again." Kurt chuckled.

"She did mention sobering you up. I was upset that night so I called her and told her what had happened. I'm sorry Blaine. She probably would have done it anyway though right?" The taller boy said, Blaine laughed.

"Probably. She's out tonight, not home til late. So we have til at least 1am." Blaine said giving Kurt another fleeting kiss.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later and both boys were lying next to each other on Blaine's bed, facing each other, legs over lapping and hand clutched together between them. Blaine in his pants and undershirt and Kurt still in his socks, jeans and undershirt. Kurt ran his hand over to Blaine's shoulder and rubbed the skin there. He rolled up so he hovered over Blaine. He kissed him softly.<p>

"I love you." He whispered. Blaine smiled and returned the kiss.

"I love you too," he said against Kurt's lips. Kurt fell asleep just after midnight and Blaine lay awake listening to Kurt's breathing as he pulled the pale boy against him. Blaine was glad he and kurt had agreed tonight they had granted their hands visa to go south of the equator. Blaine was asleep and dreaming by the time Scarlett checked on them at 2am.

* * *

><p><strong>Read And Review please!<strong>


End file.
